


Like Before

by Opal_Fossils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Keith stops by to visit the Mcclains and the day ends up being a lot more eventful than anyone could have expected





	Like Before

“Uncle Keith!!” Sylvio and Nadia charged forward as Keith jumped out of the ship, kneeling down just in time to catch them in a tight embrace. The pair pulled out and jumped into the ship as Lance approached his old friend.

“Hey Keith”

Keith smiled as he faced Lance, his figure a sight for sore eyes. “How’s it been Mr Farmer” he teased, pulling Lance into a hug.

“You’re one to speak, cowboy” Lance refuted; with those words Keith felt his body relax in his hold. It was nice to be back here but as much as he didn’t want to let go the sounds from the ship were too worrying to ignore so they broke apart before anyone could get hurt.

 

“Uncle Lance can we show Uncle Keith the flowers”

“Uncle Lance can we take Uncle Keith to the statue”

The walk back to the farm was full of demands from Sylvio and Nadia but Lance dodged them all, a range of noncommittal responses.

“Are you scared I’ll trample your flowers?” Keith joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

Lance murmured half-heartedly and turned his gaze downward, arms folded against his chest. He walked forward oblivious that his company had all halted behind him, forming a plan..

 

“PIGGYBACK RACE” they screamed in unison. Keith placed Nadia on Lance’s shoulders before pulling Sylvio up onto his. “GO!” His feet hit the path hard as he raced forward, Sylvio’s face was buried in his mullet but fortunately he heard muffled laughter rather than cries. Just as his hope that Lance would join in began to fade he saw him charge past, a machine locked on his target. He couldn’t help but smile- this was the Lance he knew and loved.

Of course this didn’t mean he could let him win.

Once Sylvio was secure Keith increased his speed and he drew nearer to his opponent. With a final cheer he shot forward and won the race, not a single bead of sweat on his face. Lance on the other hand was panting as he let Nadia down, his hands on his knees as he drew in breath but despite his condition he had a beaming grin on his face. It suited him.

“Let’s go get some food?” Keith suggested.

 

“Yeah it’s really nice to spend time with Krolia” Keith said in between bites. He loved his mother but he wouldn’t choose her cooking over the Mcclain’s any day. “So how’s the farm going?”

The table’s gaze turned to Lance who was focused on his plate, ‘oh uh well it’s good. Kaltenecker got stuck in a hole that was an uh eventful day’ he murmured before turning back to his food. His mom gave Keith an apologetic smile as he looked at Lance, longing the Lance he knew and had grown to love.

The rest of the meal was taken in a sombre silence, an occasional word passed but no one managed to strike up a conversation again.

As the table began to get cleared Keith turned to Lance, “let’s go have a ERR, just the two of us’ he offered hopefully.

“I don’t know Keith I’m pretty tired, I don’t think I have it in me to walk much more”

“Who said anything about walking” Keith smirked.

 

“AAAAAAAA” Lance clutched Keith’s chest as the glider hurtled forward, leaning a cloud of dust in its wake. They continued to advance onward, Keith increasing the speed frivolously much to Lance’s displeasure. His heart pounded in his chest and sweat trickled down his face as the journey progressed but he had to admit that a part of him was enjoying the thrill. The push of the wind against his face, the ever increasing speed, the warm comfort of Keith’s body. Cautiously his head rose from Keith’s back and he opened his eyes. “WOOOO!”

 

After another hour of flying around they finally stopped at a small cliff and sat together, watching the sun set in the distance. Lance played with his shirt, gathering up the courage to say what he wanted to. “Keith.. I.. thank you for this it was a lot of fun.” He dropped his head down, suddenly interested in the ground as a bright red burst into his cheeks.

Keith took a moment before replying, “I’m always here for you Lance”, his hand found his, “don’t forget that. You’re always my right hand man” he ended, pulling Lance’s right hand up, fingers intertwined with his own. They shuffled slightly closer to one another, hands still touching and watched as the bright red sun melted into the shaky blue on the horizon.

“BOOM!” Keith sprang up as an explosion shook the landscape. He drew his blade from his belt and turned to Lance, “I only have my blade but it’s quicker to just go to the farm than to my ship”

Lance stood still, not registering Keith’s words. “Lance let’s go” he repeated, turning the glider on.

“I can’t. I’ll just slow you down”

With a sigh Keith stepped down and grabbed Lance by the shoulders. “I need you Lance. Your family needs you.” Realising that Lance would not move of his own accord Keith pulled him onto the glider and ignored his protests, launching away in an instant.

 

They crouched down behind a bale of _hay_ and surveyed the scene. Outside of the barn the land was worn down, imprints deep into the mud. The door was slightly open bringing the sound of metal and, more worryingly, muffled cries out into the night.

“Lance I need you to do this with me.” With a small nod he pushed a blaster into Lance’s shaky hands. “I need my sharpshooter”

A tear slid down Lance’s face and his hands tightened on the gun, “I’m not the sharpshooter” his voice shook as he spoke, eyes locked firmly on the ground, “I’m not a sharpshooter I’m an Altean Farmer”. He began to laugh but before he could alert anyone of their position Keith pushed him against the hay, one hand over his mouth and the other holding his arm.

His face was a few inches away from Lance’s- eye contact was unavoidable, “Lance Mcclain you will come into that barn with me and we will save your family” his words were spoken with finality, there was no room for Lance to question.

Together they stood up and slowly crossed the path to the door, blade in Keith’s hand and blaster in Lance’s. Keith counted down to three with his fingers before kicking open the door and entering.

In a circle sat all of the guests of the party, tied to chairs with their mouths covered, all of their eyes widened giving Keith just enough notice to avoid getting decapitated by one of their captors. Instead he pulled his dagger up and sliced through the metal body. Meanwhile Lance had rushed over and was untying his mother, weapon discarded at his feet.

“Stop.”

All attention turned to the voice.

Keith’s blade had fallen to his feet. His head was held in the arm of a hooded figure, his shape eerily familiar to Lance. “Give me your weapon” He ordered, squeezing Keith who shook his head at Lance.

He picked up the blaster and began to walk over to them, mind firing with ideas but none sticking. Until he briefly looked up at a bag on the rafter, if his memory was right it held some flash paint that they planned to use at a party. It would work as a distraction of course but the question was whether he could shoot it or not.. Keith’s words flashed into his mind and he knew what had to be done.

His finger slid into the groove of the trigger, as if he had never put down the blaster and he shifted his body, pointing the blaster upwards. He pulled the trigger. The sound of the blast firing echoed through the room and was followed by a purple flash as the paint did its job. Lance hesitated for no moment and slid down, grabbing Keith’s blade and kicking his assailant down. His hand touched Keith’s as the blade was returned and then swiftly used to strike the hooded man.

They had done it.

 

Once they had secured the attackers in a small cell and ensured that the Mcclains were safe Keith and Lance took headed off on their own, in need of a talk.

“You did good out there man, sorry fo-“

“Keith you don’t need to apologise for anything. If it wasn’t for you my family… I don’t know what would have happened”

Keith stopped and reached out to Lance’s shoulder, “you did amazing, I knew my sharpshooting buddy wasn’t gone”

“We really are a good team”

“Keith pulled him into a hug, “the best.”

**Author's Note:**

> uwu thank you for reading, any comments are appreciated and so is you taking the time to read <33  
> thank you to zuki (@macrossers on twt) for reading and giving me the name!! <33


End file.
